the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkar
".... and if they can't accept the changing world around them, they are doomed! Even their precious "Eternal Empress" can't save them then." Comment from an unknown member of the Northern Covenant The citizens of the Empire on the western continent of Dormus, are the last people, who still practise active slavery and having their society regualted by strcit castes. The Valkar praise themselves with arcane and military knowledge, and also owning the largest Empire in recorded history once, before the 2nd Crusade broke them. History According to their own history, the early Valkars were nomads in the northern plains of Dormus, until the Arch-Dragon Imperax influenced them around 2:250. The taught the first God-Emperor the secrets of magic and other knowledge, which Regus used, to build up an Empire, to survive the ages. Even though, the presumed immortal Emperor died eventually, his people adopted the believe, that his essence migrated to his children and bloodline, in a sense making his legacy "immortal". Because of this, the Imperatori-Deus is the main faith of the Valkar, believing the essence of the "Immortal God-Emperor" eventually ascending into true god-hood, lifting up his followers as well. With this structure, different castes formed in Valkar-Society, based on the usage of Magic, and the Empire expanded over the entire continent around 3:300. They eventually even enslaved the Thaska, who lived in the southern parts of Dormus. With the beginning of the Fourth Age, the Golden Age, they even set foot ashore Vona, far to the east of them, conquering it and bringing the Empire to it's peak of expansion at 4:30. After the 2nd Crusade of the Southern Kingdoms expelled the Empire and freed the North, many other provinces on Dormus started to crumble. Thaska started, to escape into the jungles in the south, eventually leading to the founding of the Neo-Thaska Dominion and the loss of the region. Some Valkar rebelled against their own Emperor, finding shelter in the Free Marshes and repelling the Legion forces there, to built their own vage nation. Today, the Valkar are only a shadow of their former self, whilst still clinging to their past heritage. Only around 5:28, did their luck change with the rise of Empress Aliqua, the first female ruler of the Empire. She fiercfully fought to gain control of the throne against traditionalist, but secured her reign eventually. She bargained a truce with the Dominion and rebuilt connections to the nations to their east. Now, she tries to bring her people to the Fifth Age, the Age of Change, dispite reluctance. Once the most advanged, the Valkar lacked behind, which Aliqua seeks to remedy. She wants to combine their superior knowledge of the Arcane with new technologies, to make the Empire the "Blazing Lotus of the West" once more. Appearance The home of the Valkar is mild, with shires, open fields and swamp areas in the west, bordering at the highest mountain range of the world, the Aethercollis. Therefore, Sub-Valkar look similar to Humans, allthough the Altus have a slight greyish/blueish tone to their skin, do to the generations of exposer to raw magical energies. This "glow" can especially been seen in their shining eyes. * Skintones: light to medium (grey/blue tints with the Altus) * Haircolour: black to light-brown * Iris: brown, blue, violet * Height: 1,70m - 1,90m The the Altus are normally paler than the rest, with long hair as a symbol of their wealth and body tattoos and other modifications, the general Valkar often works outside the palaces, with a tanned skin. Those keep their hairs often shorter, with facial hair on the males. The Servus amongst the Valkar Society, consisting of Thaska, Valkar and Humans, are usually keep compeltly shorn, as a symbol of their enslavement or servitude. Culture Names/Language Characteristics The society of the Valkar is organised into strict castes: At the top, are the Altus, which consists of the "Nobility" and court around the Emperor. They usually take positions of power as politicians and intellectuals. At the same time, they are often exposed to immense Ley-Energies, changing their appearance and making almost all of the Altus Magi. They are actually rarely seen outside the Empire. The great mass of the Valkar are the Sub-Valkars. Inside that hierachy, they are staged into the burocrates, serving as direct servants to the Altus, the soldiers, or Legioneers, fighting in the name of the Emperor, and the common people, counting farmers, craftsmen ans merchant to it. They are the Valkar, most folk encounter in the Known World. And at the buttom of Valkar-Society are the Servus, or simply slaves. They consists not only of Valkar, who ended up for whatever reason as the unfree, but also Thaska and even some Humans. They often work for the other castes as cheap labour, in mines or factories, on farmsteads or as lesser servants in Altus' palaces. They is also a fourth, unoffical Caste: The Liber-Valkar. Amongst those count all Valkar, who not follow the rule of the Empire. On Dormus, this mostly describes the rebels in the Free Marshes, opposing the rule of the Eternal-Emperor. On Vona and Ghalgenia, it is the describtor for those Valkar, who live in and under other races nations and laws. Nations * Valkarian Empire * Free Marshes Religions * Imperatori-Deus Category:Völker